gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Love Fist
thumb|Artwork officiel des Love Fist. De gauche à droite: Willy, Percy, Jezz, Dick Love Fist est un groupe de Heavy Metal écossais apparaissent surtout dans Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, et mentionné dans la plupart des jeux suivants. Un seul membre de la bande, Willy, apparaît dans Grand Theft Auto V. Le groupe est composé de Jezz Torrent (chanteur), Willy (bassiste), Dick (batteur) et Percy (guitariste). Apparitions GTA Vice City Dans Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Tommy Vercetti effectue diverses tâches pour le groupe, comme les sauver d'un fou qui veux les tuer (Psychopathe). Le groupe est géré par Kent Paul en 1986 et à l'époque ils font leur tournée "Steel Heart Stone Cold Prostate", qui, lors de son arrêt dans Vice City, a eu sa sécurité garantie par le gang des bikers de Mitch Baker. GTA San Andreas En 1992, ils ne sont plus que trois, comme on le voit sur une publicité du Vinyl Countdown. L’animateur de K-DST se demande aussi "What ever happened to Love Fist?" ("Qu'est-il arrivé aux Love Fist ?"). GTA Liberty City Stories Le groupe se sépare au moins une fois entre 1992 et 1998, car il y a un panneau visible dans Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories qui annonce la tournée come-back du groupe. Par ailleurs, Maria Latore possède un poster du groupe dans son appartement (visible dans la cinématique de Biker Heat). GTA IV Dans Grand Theft Auto IV, un écran lumineux au-dessus du Superstar Café de The Triangle, à Algonquin, affiche "SuperStar, Starring, The Mighty, Love Fist". GTA V Dans Grand Theft Auto V, seul Willy apparaît au cours d'une mission "Inconnus et détraqués" où Trevor Philips doit aller au Tequi-la-la pour lui voler sa dent en or et l'apporter à Nigel. Il peut d’ailleurs être tué dans la mission, ce qui amènera Trevor à dire "Oops, sorry Love Fist fans". Toujours dans le même jeu, Trevor peut acheter un T-shirt avec le logo des Love Fist, et on apprend que Jezz Torrent fait une carrière solo. Missions GTA Vice City *La Fête (apparition de Jezz Torrent) *Love Juice (boss) *Psychopathe (boss) *Promo (boss) GTA V * Un petit souvenir - Willy (apparition de Willy) Discographie Musique *Dangerous Bastard *Fist Fury *Down Down Down *Fist Till Morning Les deux premières chansons sont diffusées sur V-Rock dans Grand Theft Auto: Vice City et les deux suivantes sont en partie entendues pendant le jeu. Autres musiques mentionnées *A Broken Heart Can't Be Mended (Just Broken Again) *Beast Fist *Burry Me Deep Inside *Chin Stainer *Chin Twister *Dangerous Man - Dead Family *Dragon Eyes *Fallen Stars On Shattered Dreams In The Rain *Four Boys against Your Face *Liver Buster *Satan's Pillows *The Four Scottish Horsemen of the Apocalypse *Take it on the Chin *Zinc Deficiency Albums *Dogs on Heat *Fat Chicks All Day All Night *Devil's Own Band *The Number of the Breast *Clear the Custard Voix *Jezz Torrent : Kevin McKidd *Willy : Mark Hanlon *Dick : John Ritchie *Percy : Paul Mackie Anecdote *Le nom "Love Fist" est une référence au "fingering", une forme de masturbation. *De même, le nom des différents membres de groupe sont aussi des allusions sexuelles: Dick, Willy et Percy sont des terme pour "pénis" et Jezz se dit "jizz" avec l'accent écossais, un terme pour désigner le sperme. * L'album "The Number of the Breast" est un clin d’œil à l'album d'Iron Maiden "The Number of the Beast". *De même, la musique "The Four Scottish Horsemen of the Apocalypse" peut se référer à la chanson "The Four Horsemen" de Metallica. *Au cours de plusieurs dialogues, plusieurs secrets sont révélés au sujet des membres de la bande, comme par exemple que le chanteur Jezz Torrent a apparemment eu des relations sexuelles avec un mouton, le batteur Dick est un grand fan de Duran Duran, le guitariste Percy dort avec un pyjama à lapin et que le bassiste Willy aime porter des sous-vêtements de femme. *''GTA V'' marque pour la première fois l'apparition physique de Willy depuis GTA Vice City. de:Love Fist (Band) en:Love Fist es:Love Fist hu:Love Fist pl:Love Fist pt:Love Fist ru:Love Fist Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Personnages dans GTA Vice City Catégorie:Personnages